Home
by IHaveWritten
Summary: Saffron and Sirius have kept away from each other for four and a half years. They have chemistry sure... But is it good or bad? What will happen when he approaches her and seemingly befriends her. Are those his only intentions or does he want more? I'm doing this unofficially as part of the OC Challenge. Rating because of strong language...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these, but alas, I am not the wonderful JK Rowling, anything you recognise as hers IS!**

**I'm doing this as part of an OC Challenge, there'll be ten stories (Of varying lengths…) for this particular character…**

**Here is some info about my first OC:**

**1: Saffron Rochelle Holmwood**

** Age: ( Beginning of Stories) 15**

** House: Hufflepuff**

** Romantic Pairing: Sirron (Sirius/Saffron)**

** Patronus: Arctic Fox**

**Okay, the prompt for this story is Home… Enjoy!... Please Review!**

Shit.

I miss him.

I miss Sirius Black, an extremely hot, yet annoying idiot. An idiot who I only recently became acquaintances with less than a week ago. Before that we had a rivalry of sorts. Of course my stupidly girly mind has chosen to forget the parts where he insulted me and made my life a living hell, and only focused on the nice things like his face, him apologising, his abs, his eyes.

And I guess the only way to get over him is to try and forget?

_10 minutes later:_

Well that worked brilliantly. Not. He always has the worst timing, he would choose to owl me now….. Ass-hat….

_Saffy,_

_I'm really bored. James is stalking Lily AGAIN and the house is empty…. Saffy, I'm making puppy eyes and I look really cute, yet hot, but really suggestive._

_Don't raise your eyebrows Saffy, you know you love me really._

_SAFFY!_

_Reply bitch,_

_Sirius_

The thing about Sirius is that he forgets that I can't reply to the letter, whilst he's writing the letter. I've tried explaining this to him but he just zones out.

I guess that I'd better explain how Sirius and I got to this point.

_1 week ago:_

"Oy, James!" Sirius shouted as he spotted his friend entering the great hall.

"Sirius." He replied with a deadly serious tone.

"Oh, man… She reject you again?" Sirius sulked, he hated when James was in this mood, he was absolutely no fun.

James' mood meant that Sirius probably was going to have to cancel his plans for a snowball fight between the two of them, and the party later.

"Lily, we need to have a chat." He said furrowing his eyebrows and plonking his elbows on the table, his head in his hands.

"What now? If you're planning another party you can forget it, we have an O.W.L tomorrow. C'mon Sirius, don't you need to study?" She questioned, trying not to giggle at the false sincere expression on the boys face.

"Nah, Lily-Poo the party's cancelled. But I am grateful for your concern. This happens to be about Jamie. Man, you need to stop rejecting him! If he sulks like this for much longer I'm gonna have to find a new partner in crime." He motioned flamboyantly at James, who had his head on the table and was muttering under his breath.

"It's not my fault, okay? Anyway, what's wrong with Remus and Peter?" Lily sighed, wanting to go back to reading her book.

"They're boring." He whined.

"Sirius, go play elsewhere. Just leave me, okay?" She laughed, turning to check her study notes.

"Yes mum." He muttered under his breath.

I sat outside on a bench, making the most of the wintery weather. My blonde hair, blew into my face stinging slightly as the snow had made it cold and wet.

I brushed it away with my frozen hands, I refused to go inside. No matter how cold and uncomfortable the winter weather was, I'd regret not enjoying it once the sun came back out. My pale skin burnt quickly and I suffered badly from sunstroke. The cold was definitely my territory.

I must have looked crazy sitting there alone. No-one was outside, not even the Marauders. To be honest I'd wished they'd come out, I liked watching their friendship. Shit, that sounds mega-creepy. But as much as I claim to dislike them, they intrigue me.

A figure stepped out into the December air and started heading toward me, I figured it must have been one of my friends ushering me back in to sit in front of the fire.

But as they neared it became clear they were masculine.

The snow was so thick I couldn't see them clearly enough to recognise them before they were standing in front of me.

"Holmwood? Is that you?" He asked. My body tensed as I realised who it was. Black.

"Yeah." I muttered, ready for him to insult me.

"What are you doing?" He smiled as he flopped down onto the bench next to me.

"Sitting." I was stubborn and mean toward him, as usual. Thats just the way things were between us. Cold.

"I can see that. Now what I wish to know, Saffron, is why? On a perfectly good snow day like this you are sitting on a bench. You love the snow. I mean, you are like the most wintery person I know. My question is, why aren't you enjoying the snow, properly?" He questioned. It wasn't the way he was addressing me that made me uncomfortable, it was just, he was being nice.

I got my head together, and then completely ignored the sensible, polite, ladylike, Saffron-like reply I had conjured.

I really wanted to go and play in the snow.

"What would you sir, suggest?" I laughed. Getting to my feet.

**Okay, so I know it's really short. The next update will be soon. (I hope.) PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I'm looking for a beta at the moment. Please contact me if you are interested,**

**Jily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this one is Sirius POV. I'll probably be swapping their POV every chapter, but I'll let y'all know before-hand.**

**I'm also really looking for someone to beta this for me so please get in touch.**

**Review, maybe?**

_Present Day:_

I, Sirius Black, have made an emotional connection with someone.

Shit.

The one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do. I mean I have the Marauders, sure. But Holmwood? What the fuck was I thinking?

I have an emotional connection with, wait for it, a Hufflepuff. A bloody Hufflepuff.

And d'you know what. Even whilst thinking this and punching myself in the brain for even liking her, I miss her.

There I said it, I miss her.

_20 minutes later:_

Okay, so maybe writing her a letter was a bad idea, but still, why hasn't she replied.

Stop.

Sirius Orion Black, get a hold of yourself. A week ago you didn't even know the girl, how did you let it get to this point?

_1 week ago:_

After sitting watch James be a grumpy moo for long enough, it was only natural that I was going to get bored. Lily wouldn't talk to me and Pete and Remus were studying. And to be honest, I didn't really have many other friends.

Sure I could go and get a shag from some slutty Hufflepuff, but I just couldn't be bothered. I'm a big fan of the winter and why send it in some smelly old broom cupboard when I could be outside having fun.

Even I wasn't sure if my reputation could stand me going out and building a snow-man on my own.

That's why I breathed I sigh of relief when I saw Holmwood day-dreaming on the bench. We'd never had a conversation but I was confident I could befriend her enough to talk to her and enjoy the snow, even just a little bit.

Her blonde hair was a bit out of control, falling over her face and covering one of her grey eyes, her button nose was an alarming shade of red and I couldn't help grinning at the christmas pudding socks, peeking up over the top of her wellies.

"Holmwood, is that you?" I asked. Faking the tone of surprise, as if I hadn't been observing her for a good minute.

"Yeah." She muttered, her body tensing as if she was waiting for an impact of some sorts. Was she scared of me or something?

She evidently didn't want to converse with me but I kept on talking.

"...My question is, why aren't you enjoying the snow properly?" I asked flirtily. (Looking back it probably just sounded normal, but I was trying to be flirty and thats what matters.)

And then she surprised me with her reply.

"What would you sir, suggest?" She laughed and got to her feet.

Her choice of clothing was questionable for what I had in mind, leggings and a loose non-waterproof coat with tight fitting pink sparkly wellies.

"Snowball fight?" I blurted.

Her eyes widened more than they already were, which seemed impossible. But her mouth formed a huge grin.

"Bring it." She chuckled, raising her eyebrows, and pushing her hair away from her face.

I was caught in the moment. I grabbed her hand running for the largest stretch of land, which was about a foot deep in snow.

"You ready?" I grinned, gathering snow in my already freezing hands.

She mimicked me, and was aiming to take the first shot. But I was faster, I hurled my snowball at my face.

She gasped when it met its target, successfully inhaling a mouthful of snow. She smiled and threw her snowball over her shoulder and running away.

After twenty minutes of pelting each other with snowballs, my hands were frozen and I'd given up trying to hit her. Damn that girl could run fast in wellies, I pulled out my wand, enchanted a couple of snowballs to chase her and retired to the bench.

Only when the snowballs had drenched her did she return to the bench.

"Cheater." She exclaimed, false venom in her voice as she punched me lightly on the arm.

"Well played, Woodholm." I replied, hitting her gently back.

We sat in comfortable silence as she reclaimed her breath. Once her breathing pattern was back to normal she turned to look at me.

"Saffron." She muttered.

"Nah, I'm gonna call you Foxy." I giggled.

She shook her head laughing.

"Woody?" I tried.

She had pretty much the same reaction. She was fun to flirt with, innocent but not.

"Sassy?" She suggested.

I shook my head.

"What, am I not sassy enough for the great Sirius Black?" She giggled.

"No, you're perfect for me. However, I was thinking Saffy would be more fitting." I decided.

"Yeah, thats what most of my friends call me." She murmured.

I didn't care about the rest of her friends, I had evidently come up with the original, funny name of Saffy.

We talked for what seemed like a very long time on that bench. Until she got to cold and dragged me inside.

I'm quick to make friends and slow to let them go. I wouldn't be letting her escape too soon. She was my friend now and that was that.

**Please review with thoughts/ suggestions.**

**Love y'all,**

**Jily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Saffrons POV as was planned. The beta situation is really desperate, please contact me if you're interested. All my contact details are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: None of the magical world of Harry Potter is mine, neither is anything you recognise, all belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Review maybe?**

_Present Day:_

I guess if you were ever asked to describe Sirius Black in one word you'd have a hard time. Hell, even after knowing him for a week I'd have a hard job. A whole range come to my mind, ranging from 'difficult' to 'hilarious'. There's one word which stands out more than the most and that's 'unpredictable'.

_1 week ago:_

Soaking wet after a brilliant snowball fight he went from fun and energetic to emotional, sitting on the bench as ice cold snow pelleted our faces he confided in me just how much he misses his best friend. Apparently James had been even more obsessed with getting Lily Evans as the war in the wizarding world continued. This left a certain Sirius Black feeling a little lonely.

After managing to cheer him up considerably, and losing feeling in my feet, I got to my feet and took his hand in mine, pulling him towards the school.

He didn't flinch at my cold touch like many others did, my hands were always cold, even on the hottest days and with this weather my hands must have felt like ice cubes straight out of a freezer.

"Saffy, where are we going?" He asked as we headed deeper into the school.

"Err, I hope you don't mind, um, if we go back to the Hufflepuff dorms for a second so I can get changed." I stuttered, suddenly nervous around him.

Why the fuck was I nervous around him?

"Y-yeah, sure." He smiled. I laughed as he too stumbled over his words.

Maybe, we were having the same effect on each other. I let myself dream this much, as we neared the dorms.

"Are you okay waiting out here?"

"What? I don't get to watch you get changed?" He chuckled.

I felt my blood rush toward my cheeks, but managed to laugh anyway, to make it seem like a harmless joke. I was an idiot for wanting it to be more than that.

I mumbled the password to the portrait and, stepped, as gracefully as I could through the entrance. Successfully managing to trip as I went into the common room, nearly falling onto Amos Diggory.

I kept my head down as I crossed the room and climbed the staircase.

I quickly changed into some more leggings and one of my quidditch sweaters, I pulled my hair into a pathetic loose bun. I applied the thinnest sheet of foundation and made a beeline out of the Hufflepuff common room. If I bumped into any of my friends they'd want to chat for hours. I'd never escape.

My second attempt at getting through the portrait hole was even more unsuccessful as the first. I tripped and didn't manage to make a smooth recovery. Falling to the floor head-first. Yey.

"Merlin. Is that you Holmwood?" Sirius choked, evidently trying to hold back laughter.

"Fuck off, Black!" I laughed, clambering to my feet.

"Saffy, why are you even bothering with me?" He asked me once we found seats in the great hall.

"What d'you mean, bothering with you? I mean, I can leave if you want. I'm not bothering you am I? Oh merlin, I'll leave you alone." I word-vomited, confused.

His eyes widened.

"Wait. No. Shit, Saffy. I meant why do you want to be friends, if you even wanted to be my friend, I mean, you don't have to. Like, shit Saffy. I want to be your friend, and I was trying to ask if you actually wanted to be mine." He said, I thought that I was the only one who struggled with forming proper sentences.

I looked him in the eyes. I saw many things, hurt, confusion, and something else which was digging it's way into my gaze.

"Only you." I muttered.

"Say what?" He shook his head, doing a really effective confused puppy expression with only his eyebrows.

"Only you, Sirius Black, would ask someone formally to be their friend." I laughed. He relaxed, a small smile forming on his lips. And merlin, they were beautiful lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Thank you very muchly Saffy." He grinned, could his smile get any bigger? I wondered.

I turned to my plate of salad. Shoving as much lettuce into my mouth as was humanly possible. I hated vegetables, but to keep my place on the the quidditch team they were compulsory eating. I had to stay fit, meaning I had to eat like a fucking rabbit.

Sirius leaned across me grabbing yet another pie. Seriously, how was that boy in such good shape?

He halved his pie and plonked one half not so delicately onto my plate. When I inhaled and went to decline his offer. Before I had the chance he did that thing with his eyebrows. I picked up my fork and ate the pie reluctantly. I could just smell the calories.

"I'm going for a run after this if you want to come." I announced.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled.

"Right, get changed then and meet me in the entrance hall in ten minutes." I ushered him out of his seat.

I managed to get into the dorm without encountering any of my friends, getting out was a little more difficult.

"Saff, wow! I haven't seen you all day! Where've you been?" My 'close' friend Cameron gushed, pulling me into a breathtakingly tight hug. For a small girl she was ridiculously strong. I was going to have to speak to the quidditch captain to recommend her for the second beater position next year.

She took a step back and looked at my attire.

"Oh my god. Saff, are you going running again?" She looked at me disgusted.

"Yeah, I have to-" I tried to explain before getting cut off.

"You have to stay in shape I know." She huffed. Cam hated me worrying about my weight, she was the kind of person who didn't have to try and stay thin, it came naturally to her. And even if it didn't she wouldn't care.

I made it to the entrance hall just in time.

"Saffy, you look upset." Sirius observed. "We can ditch if you want."

I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I have to do this."

_Present Day:_

As I sat there thinking about the brilliant but slightly strange Sirius Black I received another owl.

_Saffy,_

_You are a ridiculous bitch and I hate you. None the less, you not replying is beginning to worry me. _

_Get ready, I'm gonna have to come over there and check on you._

_Have you died?_

_SB_

I laughed, he was such an idiot, a sweet idiot, but most definitely an idiot. We'd spent only a week together and I felt like we were closer than even Cam and I.

I was scared by how I felt about him. I'd never got this close to anyone this quickly. Hell, I'd never even gotten this close to a guy EVER.

Shit.

**Okay, please review, to tell me how well I'm doing ect. **

**Love y'all,**

**(NEW NAME :) : IHaveWritten**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Back from my very extended Christmas break! Still no beta's :(**

**Please, please, please contact me if you're interested!**

**Sirius' POV this chapter! #YEY**

**Disclaimer: I have no original ideas so I choose to work from the work of others. I disclaim everything!**

**Allons-y!**

**IHaveWritten**

_6 days ago:_

"Saffy! James and Peter and Remus are being boring aaagggaaain!" I whined as I sat down at the Hufflepuff breakfast table receiving a few funny looks from the students around me.

She turned away from her conversation from the girl next to her, Cas, Cal or something.

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she gave me her best confused, sarcastic teacher glare before breaking into a huge grin.

"I thought you'd be bored of me already." She laughed.

"Never!" I exclaimed. Putting one hand on my chest and saluting her, causing even more laughter from the both of us.

"So, what d'you want to do today?" She asked, picking at her toast.

"I was thinking, a walk maybe?" I suggested half heartedly, I had no idea what I'd wanted to do and said the first thing that came to mind. But a walk, really? You're losing it Sirius.

"Awesome. Hey, maybe we could play Quidditch later? You're a beater, right?" She added thankfully. Quidditch. Why the hell hadn't I thought of that?

She pushed her plate away from her, frowning. The girl next to her shook her head.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and get changed. See you in the entrance hall in ten minutes." She ordered me in a very business like fashion. She and the other girl left and began arguing as they left the hall.

This left me sitting at the Hufflepuff table, pretty much alone. I was already dressed for outdoor weather so there was no need for me to change.

I thought about how I'd only known Saffy for a day and I was already pretty close to her. She was nice and likeable but I could see that there were secrets that she would rather stay that way. Her friend knew of course, I didn't know if I wanted to find out. When you find a seemingly perfect person you'll try your hardest not to find any faults in them. Saffron Holmwood wasn't perfect, but hell, she wasn't far from it.

I looked at her abandoned plate of food, I didn't recall her actually eating yesterday. I was coming closer to the first secret than I could have imagined.

"Oy daydreamer! Saffy's in the entrance hall waiting for you!" Her friend Cam?, shouted at me.

I dragged the bench I was sitting on back and strode purposefully over to the girl.

"Errm, Cam? Is there anything I should know about Saffy? Is she okay?" I blurted completely unexpectedly. What the fuck was I saying? Why did I even care?

Cam walked with me in silence to the entrance hall, and I began to wonder if I'd even said those things out loud.

Just as I spotted Saffy, Cam looked me in the eye and said "No."

She then sauntered away leaving me wondering even more about Saffron. Also, which question was she answering. Either way I was determined to find out.

_Present Day:_

As stupid as it was I was getting worried about Saffy, I knew how fragile she was and I knew that she was home alone today.

Was she okay?

Could she cope?

I guess theres only one way to find out.

**Okay, so that was really short but the next chapter is gonna be hella interesting! Yey.**

**Review maybe?**


End file.
